Submit your OCs
by Danohz
Summary: FIRST CHAPTER IS UP ON MY PROFILE! I'm writing a post-apocalyptic story that is centred around OCs. It will have characters from PJO and HOO but they will not have as big of a role. (I don't own the cover picture.) SYOC still open because I need more OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. My name is Dan and I will be writing a OC based post-apocalyptic story. Submit your OCs like I did and I'll use them. There will be the characters from PJO and HOO in the story, but they will not have as big of a role. I wanted to write one of these ever since seeing Mad Max: Fury Road and playing The Last of Us. Once I have 10 OCs I will post the story separately. I will upload the summary and part of the first chapter in this story, before uploading the actual story (which will be called "Conditions"). You could check out my other WIP story "Awakening" to see my writing style. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Name: Jake "Axe" Axelson**

 **Age: 25**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: Serious, a little bit arrogant, protective of family and friends, unforgiving (He doesn't believe in second chances)**

 **Strong Suits: Marksmanship, adapts easily to conditions (climate, situation etc.), sword fighting, and strength**

 **Flaw: Wrath (extreme anger), Blunt and loyal**

 **Weapons of choice: Heckler & Koch 416 with EOtech Hybrid Holo sight, angled grip, Stainless Steel FNX-45 with suppressor and MRDS sight, and a 34 inch Stygian Iron Bastard Sword**

 **Weapons of distaste: Bow, spear, Greek fire (too messy)**

 **Godly Parents: Gaea and Coeus (Koios)**

 **Mortal Parent: None**

 **Friends: Matthew O'Hara**

 **Enemies: Monsters and Artemis' Hunters**

 **Pet: Black extremely large Direworlf (Tank Sized) named Hendrix**

 **Height: 6"7**

 **Weight 280 pounds of muscle**

 **Hair color: Brown**

 **Eye color: Cobalt Blue**

 **Relationship Status: Not interested**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Notes: Extremely powerful, but he has trouble controlling and learning his powers, and strong, Immortal due to his parents, although he will never gain domains, had a dispute with the hunters, it ended violently.**

 **A/N AHHHH! I made a mistake, dammit. The friends part was supposed to be "Matthew" not Jake. Today is 7/28/2015 and the next chapter _should_ be up by 7/31/2015 or 8/1/2015. Also, I need more OCs right now. You can send them either by PMing me or reviewing. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2Quarter of the chapter

**A/N: If you are wondering whether you can submit OCs or not; You can. I left nearly twenty places open for OCs. Don't be afraid to submit multiple OCs. I will accept all of them, unless it becomes overwhelming. I would prefer it if you PMed me your submissions, but you could send them in by reviewing. I'm posting one fourth of this chapter here, and the rest on a separate story (it will be called "Conditions". You can find it on my profile.)**

A tall lanky man walked into a alleyway. He appeared to be in his early twenties with brown hair. His face was covered with a skull bandanna and black tinted glasses, hiding his identity. He looked around, eyes darting from object to object looking for danger. Once he deemed it safe the man opened up a metal door. The inside was completely different from the run-down alley. It had all sorts of science equipment. He lowered the mask, revealing a freckled face and green eyes with dark bags under them. He walked to a microscope with, what looked like, a tissue sample. "This is nearly _perfect_! Those bastards will never know how to kill them, not even that sorry excuse for a hunt goddess." He exclaimed loudly, before laughing madly. His eyes had a tinge of madness in them, the only other thing in his eyes were joy. " _Jesus_ , Torrington. You been laughing like a madman for the past five minutes. You sure you're fine from the trip?" A man in a science coat asked, he had been Torrington's assistant for the past year. "I'm perfect, more than that actually. I've finished it. After all these years I'll be able to crush _them_!" Torrington responding, ceasing his laughing fit. "What about the mortals, Alabaster?" The assistant asked Alabaster. "Why do you think I went to the pit? I went to claim the title of Lord of Time, and I did so. We have all the time in the world. Continue the plan. " Alabaster bossed, before making the arrangements.

A few days later, a B-1 Lancer flew over the peaceful Camp Half-Blood. It seemed like an average day; Demigods running around the camp doing activities. The bomber plane flew around the camp thrice before dropping a singular bomb, right over the centre. The plane created a sonic boom flying away, alerting the demigods of its presence. One camper pointed out the bomb, and the entire camp froze, fearing the aftermath. The bomb crashed into the centre of the camp with a loud _CLANG_! The campers stood still, shocked at what transpired. A mechanical whirring sounded out and a sickly-green gas exploded throughout the entire camp, covering every square inch with the gas. Once the campers inhaled the stuff, everything went black. The half-bloods held their breaths but, one by one, they all fell unconscious. Jake "Axe" Axelson was the last camper to fall. He had just finished checking up on his house in Canada, and to say this ruined his day was a understatement. He hated being kidnapped.

Alabaster froze the world, which caused him to faint for several days. When he woke up he found that the world was indeed still frozen. He moved on to the next part of the plan; taking all the demigods in the world and freezing them in time, unknowingly Alabaster froze the entire Greek/Roman pantheon. He then started several wars, but left New York and San Francisco out of it but that left him unconscious for a long time. The two Cities prospered while the rest of the world died out due to wars, people did survive though. Only about one hundred million survived the wars. . Eventually the inhabitants of New York started moving out to explore the world, and one by one they all left. Every other part of the world was desolate wasteland. He made sure that the city looked like it had been deserted for a month, but every store was fully stocked. He knew that the half-bloods thought that he just messed around a bit but he did so much more. He was lucky that he didn't need sustenance while time was frozen. He made sure that New York was completely empty, so that the demigods could grab supplies and think they have a chance at surviving. It was all a trial, a game for his amusement and for the betterment of humanity. Without the Olympians the world would be a better place. _Only the strongest shall survive and from them I will craft a better breed of humans. Then I will become the one true god!_ Alabaster thought. He worked like this for a long time, setting everything up, planting seeds in people's minds. By the time he was done he'd created a masterpiece. He tampered with time so much all he needed to do was start time and, soon, he would become the one true god. There was so many thing that would happen; for example: While Olivia Telulus and Jake Axelson fight a group of bandits will sneak up on them and ambush them. He didn't care for the outcome. The demigods didn't matter to him anyway. All that mattered was his end was truly a masterpiece. They would get so much hope then it would get crushed, only for the cycle to repeat and drive some crazy. The ones who would survive would be the people he uses as a template for the better human race.

Jake woke up in a dark space, surrounded by twenty-ish bodies. The first thing he did was grab for his enchanted necklace,which was still there, that when pulled turned into his Stygian Iron sword. He could hardly see anything, only the other blobs around him. Slowly, everyone else woke up with groans. There were a few familiar faces that Jake could see. Namely; Olivia Telulus, his least favorite person. Her fatal flaw is hubris, she hardly talks to anyone, uses a katana; which Jake thinks is impractical in combat and most of all; a _liar_. Jake hated liars with every ounce of his being. Though Telulus didn't always lie, she was very talented in that _horrid_ subject. Jake was shaken out of his thoughts by the blinding lights illuminating the large room. There were, what looked like, eight metallic panel doors on the walls. The panels sunk into the floor. When the captives saw what was behind them, the room went into utter chaos.

Jake was stunned. Never before in his twenty-five years of immortality did he ever see such a... _disturbing_ sight. Behind each panel was another panel door, this time clear, with what only could be described as demons. Seven foot tall werewolf-like creatures. Chunks of hair and skin had fallen off. Surprisingly, there was no blood to be seen. The creatures eyes glowed with fire, _literally_. The sharp canines were dripping Greek fire. _Greek Fire! How the hell does one accomplish that?_ Jake thought. The claws of the beasts were long, seven to eight inches, and looked like Stygian iron. That metal could destroy _souls_! _Whoever's doing this is a sick bastard_. He continued to observe the foul beasts. A projection of a scientist light up an empty spot on the wall. "Hello. My name is Alabaster C. Torrington. As you can see, these creatures were bred to kill. No other goal in mind other than to _kill_. The reason you are here is for trials. Your first, and only trial is to survive for as long as possible." Alabaster laughed madly. "You're not going to survive. Trust me. There is a door behind my projection. You cannot escape my creations. You _will_ die by their hands." The projection disappeared. There was a metal escape door there, too small for the were-demon-things, but just big enough for the demigods.


End file.
